


a winning combination

by kim47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/pseuds/kim47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jesus fucking Christ, Jackson, what the hell are you doing?” Danny asks, but he definitely doesn’t sound pissed.</p>
<p>“Watching porn,” Jackson answers truthfully. “Talking to you. Jerking off.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a winning combination

**Author's Note:**

> Because there isn't enough porn featuring these two. And because if there's anything better than phone sex, it's unplanned, accidental phone sex.

For the record, it happens at the end of a long day, and Jackson is going to use that as his excuse.

It’s the end of a long _week_ , actually, a week of midterms and extra lacrosse practice and training with Derek, and when he finally gets home on Friday night, Jackson is fucking entitled to some quality personal time.

He sinks back against the pillows at the head of his bed and scrolls through files on his laptop. He’s not all that picky when it comes to porn, most of the time at least, but Jackson knows exactly what he’s in the mood for tonight.

He plugs his earphones in and starts the clip, then tugs off his shirt and sprawls back in just his boxers. He’s not really in a hurry, so they stay on for now.

On screen, the two guys sitting on the sofa are laughing and talking slightly awkwardly, and Jackson rolls his eyes and skips forward a couple of minutes. He’s never really understood the point of this part; he doesn’t give a shit who they are or why they’re doing this or whether or not they’re nervous, he just wants to watch them fuck.

When he restarts the video, the blond-haired guy with the (in Jackson’s opinion) slightly-too-large muscles leans over and kisses the other guy, who’s taller and slimmer. Not skinny by a long shot, but nicely-built and toned. Jackson’s watched this clip enough times to have named him Eager because of the pushy, desperate, well, _eager_ way he’s all over his partner.

It’s hot - obviously, otherwise Jackson wouldn’t be watching it. He likes the way the dark-haired guy pushes forward into the kiss, slides his tongue into his mouth, covers his partner’s body with his own until they’re flat on the couch, making out with surprising finesse for a porno. The guy on the bottom, Blondie, spreads his legs and they rock together for a few moments, until they’re both breathing heavily and moving slightly frantically.

Jackson’s not quite hard yet, but he’s definitely on the way, and he cups his dick lightly through his boxers and studies the way Blondie fingers dig into Eager’s ass and he tilts his head back, muscles straining. Eager clearly knows what he’s meant to do, and licks and sucks and bites at his neck. Jackson bites his lip at the sound Blondie makes, his cock twitching, and he starts to stroke himself slowly.

The requisite undressing begins, and it’s the kind of scene Jackson would normally skip through, but there’s something about these two, the way one licks and sucks and bites at the other’s nipples as he pulls his shirt up, the way Eager shamelessly presses Blondie’s hand against his crotch when Blondie goes for his fly, and Blondie grins up at him, curling his hand around Eager’s cock and mouthing at his dick through his shorts. Dude is _hung_ , the outline thick and long through the denim, and Blondie’s clearly impatient, only teasing him for a moment before practically ripping his shorts open and pulling his dick out.

The blow job that follows is almost-but-not-quite standard porn fare. Lots of slurping and hollowed cheeks, but the desperate, breathy sounds Blondie makes around his partner’s dick sound completely real, and he clearly can’t keep his hand out of his pants for anything, grabbing and squeezing his own cock as he sucks. Eager’s head is thrown back, his fingers laced in Blondie’s hair, thighs splayed out, and for some reason it’s _sexy_ in a way porn usually isn’t.

He’s completely hard now, but in any hurry, and he’s just wondering whether it’s worth pausing to get some lube when his phone rings.

Jackson groans. And not the sexy kind.

"Mother _fucker_ ," he says with feeling, yanking out one earphone and picking his phone up off the nightstand. It’s Danny, and while Jackson would usually just ignore the call and return it later, he told Danny to call him when he got home from work so they could talk about the Economics project they have to do, and Danny gets pissy when he thinks Jackson’s blowing off school work.

He curses again and answers the phone, pulling out his other earphone.

"Hey," he says, and it’s not particularly friendly, but Danny’s gotta be used to that by now.

"Hey, man," comes Danny’s voice down the line, not sounding the least bit troubled by Jackson’s tone, and in the background Jackson can hear keys jingling and then a door slamming.

"You didn’t have to call me the _second_ you got home," Jackson says, rolling his eyes. He glares at his crotch, as if he can somehow intimidate his erection away.

"Yeah, well, if I called late enough you’d use it as an excuse not to pick up the phone," Danny replies, unperturbed.

"Doesn’t sound like something I’d do," Jackson says, entirely untruthfully, and Danny huffs a laugh. There’s the sound of feet on stairs, slightly heavy breathing, another door closing and then a moment of silence.

"Okay," Danny says, and Jackson can tell he’s just sat down on his bed. "So the project."

"Yeah, yeah," Jackson says, sitting up straighter, wondering for a moment if he should put a shirt on. "Due in two weeks, right? We’ve got ages, man."

"If I left it up to you, we’d end up doing it the night before."

"We could pull it off." They could, too, because Danny’s smart and quick, and Jackson’s no slouch when he puts in the effort.

Danny laughs. "Probably. Doesn’t mean I want to try."

"Nerd."

"Asshole."

"Loser."

"Jerk."

All insults are delivered affectionately, enough so that, not for the first time, Jackson wonders if they’re flirting. It sounds like a stupid question, because usually Jackson absolutely knows when he’s flirting with someone; it’s deliberate, well-executed, and has a near one hundred percent success rate. This feels just enough like it to make him wonder, and just enough different to make him doubt.

Also, the fact that he’s still half-hard is clouding his judgement.

"Whatever," he drawls. "You gonna give me some work to do or not?"

Danny starts explaining what he thinks they should do, which topic they should work on, and how they should split up the work. It’s not the most interesting conversation, and Jackson zones out after a couple of minutes, Danny’s voice reduced to a pleasant hum in his ear, murmuring "uh huh" and "okay" in approximately the right places. His eyes unfocus, and then flick down, and he realizes the video clip is still playing.

At some point during his conversation with Danny, the two guys progressed to a bed. As it is now, Eager is flat on his back, his hands spread on Blondie’s thighs, who’s got his knees bent on either side of his partner’s waist, bouncing on his cock with a lazy smile on his face.

Jackson feels his lips curl into a matching expression, and he watches as Blondie tips his head back and starts to move faster, rocking back and forward slightly. Eager, his expression somewhere between agony and pleasure, bends his knees and grabs Blondie’s hips, and starts fucking up into him, clearly no longer content of able to remain passive.

Jackson’s hand drifts back to his cock, which has been rapidly returning to full hardness, and he palms himself lightly, momentarily closing his eyes shut at the relief of it.

Still cupping his dick, he looks back at the screen. This is his favorite part. Blondie stills on top of Eager, whose grip on his hips is hard enough to bruise, and they both squeeze their eyes shut and shudder, clearly moments away from coming. Then Eager sits up and pulls Blondie into a kiss, deep, slow and lazy, Blondie still sitting on his dick, hips twitching minutely, and they groan and pant and lick into each other’s mouth.

Jackson can’t help but groan too, caught up in the sheer hotness of it, rubbing his palm up, down, up, down, desperate for some friction. He doesn’t even realize what he’s doing until the silence he hadn’t noticed until now is broken by Danny’s voice.

"Dude," Danny says after a moment, "are you _jerking off_?"

"No," Jackson says, automatically, knowing instantly that he sounds breathless and unconvincing. But, for reasons that he’s blaming on his long week and the pent-up sexual frustration of not getting laid in nearly four months, he doesn’t snatch his hand away from his dick, and he doesn’t stop watching the two men fucking on the screen. When Blondie slides off his partner and turns around, positioning himself on all fours and grinning over his shoulder, he moans again.

"Jesus Christ, you are." Danny doesn’t anything apart from faintly exasperated, and Jackson doesn’t really have any idea what he’s doing, where the wild, out-of-control feeling itching under his skin is coming from, but he laughs, a little shakily.

"I am so fucking hard right now," he says, almost conversationally. He starts stroking his cock slowly through the thin cotton again and sighs at the sensation. There’s silence on the other end, a long, agonizing silence, and Jackson doesn’t even know what he’s waiting for, what he wants to hear, when -

"Fuck."

Turned on though he already is, it sends a zing of arousal through his body and he arches his back, pushing his hips up into his hand.

"Are _you_?" he asks, biting his lip as he jerks himself faster. The front of his boxers are already damp, pre-come oozing through. "Are you hard, Danny?"

"Jesus fucking Christ, Jackson, what the hell are you doing?" Danny asks, but he definitely doesn’t sound pissed; he’s breathing heavier, and a faint rustling of cloth is audible over the line.

"Watching porn," Jackson answers truthfully. "Talking to you. Jerking off."

Danny laughs breathlessly. "Let me guess," he says. "Two bottle blondes with disturbingly long fingernails eating each other out."

Jackson watches as the Eager stops teasing Blondie with his fingers and grabs hold of his cock, lining it up against Blondie’s hole.

"Two guys, actually," he says, and Danny makes this incredibly sexy sound that’s somewhere between a groan and a gasp, and fuck, that’s encouragement if ever Jackson heard it. "This guy’s on his hands and knees, he’s begging for it, Danny, he wants it so bad."

This is Jackson’s other favorite part, when the dark-haired guy slowly pushes in, hands curled around Blondie’s thighs, when he pulls out and _slams_ back in, and Blondie _yelps_ and slaps Eager on the thigh, but then shoves his hips back and spreads his legs, his forehead on the mattress, clearly desperate for more.

"God, he’s getting _pounded_ ," he says, and he’s definitely ready to get this show going properly, so he shoves his boxers down and off and finally wraps his hand properly around his cock, swiping his thumb over the head and spreading the wetness along the shaft.

"Fuck," Danny breathes out, and he’s got to be jerking off now, or at least touching his dick, surely. Jackson reallu hopes he is.

"You didn’t answer my question earlier," he says. He closes his eyes, picturing Danny on his bed, sprawled out, hand in his jeans, those stupidly distracting fingers curling around his cock. "Are you hard?"

Danny doesn’t even hesitate this time. "Of fucking course I am," he says, adding "asshole," a moment later, almost as an afterthought. 

"I made you hard?"

"You and your fucking ego," Danny says, snorting with laughter. "Yeah, you did, are you happy?"

Jackson’s definitely pretty fucking pleased with that and he slides down until he’s lying on his back, and shoves his computer off to the side. Hot as it is, it can’t even come close to Danny’s voice in his ear.

"I’ve thought about it," he admits, instead of answering the question. "Thought about you fucking me like that." He’s lost count of how many times; every time he watches this video, for one, at least half the time he’s jerking off in bed or in the shower. He can’t tell when it started except that it did, imagining Danny behind him, on top of him, inside him.

He’d never planned to _tell_ Danny about it, but then, he hadn’t planned on having phone sex with him either.

"Fuck, _Jackson_ ," Danny groans out. "You want that?"

"Yeah, God, yes," Jackson says, wanting it more in this moment than he ever has before. He strokes his cock faster, twisting at the top of the upstroke just how he likes it, and he can feel the beginnings of an orgasm building in the tension of his muscles. "Keep saying my name."

"You want me to fuck you, Jackson?" Danny repeats, and hearing him actually say it is so, so good and so not enough.

"Please," he says. "Danny, _please_."

"You ever put your fingers in yourself? Slick them up and slide them inside you?"

_Fuck_.

"Sometimes," he confesses, trying to sound like it isn’t a big deal. "Feels good." He closes his eyes. More than good. "Like to fuck myself on them, pretend it’s you."

Jackson’s never going to get enough of the sound Danny makes at that, not if he wrings it out of him every day for the rest of eternity.

"Put your finger in your mouth," Danny demands, and oh, it’s not a suggestion and Jackson shudders. "Suck on it. Jesus, Jackson, your fucking _mouth_."

He’s heard it all before, the things people say about his lips, but it sounds different on Danny’s lips, which is probably why he breathes,

"God, I wanna suck your dick." He fumbles his phone onto the speakerphone setting and sets it on the pillow right by his head. He obediently slides his index finger into his mouth, slurping as loudly as he can for Danny’s benefit, imagining it really is Danny’s dick. Not that it compares much, for size or, he imagines, taste. He’s certainly seen Danny’s cock plenty of times, even if he’s only recently started _looking_ , not to mention imagining, and fuck, he’d need a lot more than one finger before he could take him.

"Is that how you’d do it?" Danny asks, his voice tinny and loud in the room no. "Sloppy and messy? Would you let me fuck your mouth?"

"Yeah," Jackson moans around the second finger he’s just slipped into his mouth.

"Let me come on your face?"

Jesus _fuck_ , who knew Danny was so dirty. "Fuck yeah, you can come anywhere on me you want, want you to come _in_ me."

"Spread your legs," Danny orders, and his voice sounds shaky. It’s nice to know he’s not the only one falling apart here. "Slide your finger around the rim, tease it a little, get it nice and wet."

Jackson obeys, and it feels so much better than every other time he’s done this, and he makes a helpless, whimpering sound that he’ll deny later, turning his face into his pillow, and presses just the tip of his finger in.

"Fuck, Danny, feels so good," he mumbles, and squeezes around the base of his cock. He doesn’t want to come until Danny does.

"Push your finger in slowly, take your time," Danny says and he’s starting to sound wrecked.

Jackson pushes his finger in a little further, but it’s still too dry, and he spits in his hand and spreads the wetness around his hole, smearing some in, his finger moving much easier now.

"God, did you just - " Danny begins, but cuts off on a groan when Jackson breaths,

"Yeah, got my finger inside my ass, god, wish it was yours."

That seems to break whatever was left of Danny’s self-control.

"God, I want to fuck you so badly, Jackson, you have no idea. Get you on your back, spread your legs for me. On your knees, over your bed, fucking _everywhere_ ," he says, and Jackson can hear him jerking off frantically now, the slap and shift of skin-on-skin

"Yeah, fuck, c’mon Danny, I want you to," Jackson pants out, starting to strip his dick again. He wants more fingers, wants to be _full_ , but lube means moving, moving means stopping, and he’s sure couldn’t stop now if the entire house were burning down.

"I’ll open you up on my fingers until you’re desperate," Danny says and Jackson fervently hopes that’s the promise that it sounds like. "Fuck you loose with them until you beg for my cock."

They’re verging on terrible porn dialogue territory, but instead of finding it ridiculous, Jackson can hardly breathe, a mixture of _fuck_ , _Danny_ , and _yeah_ , spilling from his lips.

"I’ll slide inside you, get your knees over my shoulders," Danny promises, like he knows every dirty thought Jackson’s ever had. Danny’s fucking _shoulders_ , Jesus. "God, I bet you’ll be so fucking tight around me," he groans out. "I’ll fuck you til you _scream_."

"Danny, come on, wanna hear you come, please, Danny," he says, and _he_ comes instead, still babbling Danny’s name, his heels digging into the bed. He’s not even finished when he hears Danny swearing and panting as he follows after him, and Jackson keeps stroking his dick, coaxing out the last of his orgasm until he’s a sweaty, panting pile on the bed, his stomach and chest messy with come.

After a moment, he picks up his phone and switches the speakerphone off, holding the phone up to his ear. He can hear Danny breathing hard, and after an orgasm like that he can’t work up the energy to be worried about what’s going to happen next.

"If that was all a plan to get me to forget about the assignment, I’m going to _kill_ you," Danny says eventually, and Jackson cracks up.

"That would be a pretty elaborate plot," he says when he can speak properly.

"Wouldn’t put it past you, you slacker," Danny says, but he sounds incredibly fond and it makes something warm tingle in Jackson’s chest and think maybe they _have_ always been flirting just a little.

"Actually," he says, sitting up, "I was thinking. How busy are you right now?"

Danny snorts. "I don’t have anything urgent going on," he says drily.

"Because we could probably get a lot more work done if we were actually in the same room."

Danny pauses. "Good point," he says thoughtfully. "You should come over."

Jackson grins and starts pulling his clothes back on.

"I’ll be there in ten."


End file.
